


Fix it

by lynnstarr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More time passed than the Doctor realized. Can he still fix this rift he caused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Doctor Who fic before, so please be gentle if you think it's crap. This is just my attempt at recovering from the latest episode.

"Of course she's over reacting!" He told himself. Perhaps he was talking to the T.A.R.D.I.S. She groaned as they flew, almost as though she disagreed with him. "C'mon! You know she didn't really mean it! I'll pop back tomorrow, give her a night to cool down and she'll be happy to see me."

He sighed, running his hand through his grey hair. "How do I fix things with Clara?" He flew off to his next destination, unsure when he would really return. Maybe he would respect her wishes and never return.

* * *

 

Danny was right about one thing, Clara wasn't really done with the doctor. It hurt getting used to his absence, but she knew she did the right thing. She had to be rid of him if she were going to move on with her life. He was abusive, neglectful and down right in the wrong. He had to see that, he had to respect that, he had to change if he had any chance of being a part of her life again.

She rolled the key in her fingers whenever she lost her train of thought. This key was one the Doctor had given her. She knew if she used it, the T.A.R.D.I.S. would come back, the doctor with it. She never did. He needed to be the one to come forward and apologize.

As the months passed, she played with it less and less until finally she took the necklace it hung from off her neck and put it in a drawer. She hadn't realized that it vanished the minute it went out of her sight. She didn't realize she wasn't alone in her own bedroom.

* * *

 

The doctor's face lit up as the T.A.R.D.I.S. was summoned. "Ah, Clara's finally come to her senses!" He exclaimed. He was in for a shock when he opened the door in a strange.. garden? Where was he?"

"Oh, there you are!" A voice called out to him. "It's so good of you to finally pay me a visit!"

The doctor spun around, narrowing his eyes at the woman attempting to walk sexily in his direction. "You're not Clara!"

"Hmm.. I suppose I'm not. I could be, if you'd like. You always were one for games.." She practically purred, as she got close enough to run her finger along his cheek.

He backed away, giving her a confused look. "Who are you, where am I, and more importantly how did you get that key?" He pointed to the necklace she was now wearing.

"Your little pet took it off when you never showed up. Hmmm.. I guess you can say she'd given up on you. Maybe you shouldn't have been so mean to poor little Clara." She said, in a mocking tone. "You hurt her feelings, you know. Nasty Doctor, you. I'm Missy. I can't believe I forgot to welcome you to Paradise! How rude of me!"

"No, no. Clara would never give up. Why would she give up now after everything we've been through? You're lying!" He hissed, shaking his head.

Missy shrugged and pursed her lips, "See for yourself.." She waved her hand and a portal opened up in the sky, "She can't see or hear you, but you can watch her all you like.. You have eternity, after all."

He took a step forward, giving what he saw the entirety of his attention. "What's wrong with her? She's gotten.. " He didn't finish the sentence. She was pregnant, far enough along to show. He tried to do the math in his head, to figure out how long it had been since she told him to clear off. Over a year.. She really had gotten on with her life, hadn't she?

"Is she.. happy?" He asked, quietly. He couldn't figure out why it hurt him to see this. "Is this what she wants?"

Missy shook her head, "Do I look like a mind reader?"

The doctor scowled and pointed at the portal, "Come on! She's clearly better off without me there. She asked me to clear off! She hates me!"

Suddenly, in the portal there were phasers shot and Clara ducked under her desk, trying to protect her unborn child from the intruder. Children began screaming and running wild. Courtney Woods stood up to fight against the alien. Clara didn't even speak above a whisper, but the doctor heard it loud and clear. "Help me, Doctor!"

The doctor ran off towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. abandoning the key that hung around Missy's neck. It didn't matter, none of it mattered. He had to save Clara. He fiddled with the knobs, and realized he was unsure of the time of the attack. He opened the console and inserted his hand, projecting the visions of the attack into it.

When he arrived, there was chaos. Piles of ash littered the halls and whatever classrooms that had been broken into so far. He finally found the fight, Courtney holding up the top of her desk as a shield, using the metal bottom to reflect back the beam to the shooter. The doctor whipped out his sonic screw driver and separated another desk top so he could use it too. "Brilliant plan!" He called out to Courtney.

Danny had run in just in time to see an alien aiming for the desk that barely protected his wife. He jumped on it's back and put it in a choke hold. Another alien came, trying to pull Danny off the first, but the doctor aimed his shield at the attacking alien, reflecting another phaser blast onto it. The aliens just kept coming, no matter how many they killed and it felt fruitless. Finally, the doctor scanned the life forms. They were not organic, not even in the slightest. They were some kind of projection. He aimed his screw driver again, and the aliens disappeared.

Danny fell a short way to the floor and Courtney lowered her make-shift shield. The doctor ran out to the hallways to see the piles of ash. They were gone. He looked into the classrooms, but none of them had been broken into and all of them were empty. Everything was a fabrication, everything except for Clara, Danny and Courtney.

He walked in to see Danny and Clara clinging to each other, and Courtney trying to make sense of what just happened. Before the Doctor could stop himself, he asked, "What the bloody hell was this? You couldn't just ask me to come back! You had to stage an attack in order to get my attention? I can't believe you! Was any of this real? Is this even real?!" He put her hand on her stomach without even thinking or asking permission. He jolted back when he felt the unborn baby kick. "Okay, that is real, but I need answers!"

Clara moved away from her husband and put a hand on one hip. She walked towards him, pointing his finger in his face. "How do I know this wasn't your idea? You disappear for well over a year, you don't call, you don't even apologize for what you'd done. All of a sudden these space monsters come out of nowhere and you're here to save the day! Was this some kind of joke? I don't want you putting my baby in danger. Do you hear me? You put me though so much and I'll do anything I have to to keep my child safe. Even from you."

His face fell, "Look. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'd been so intolerable. I'm sorry I took you for granted Clara. I'm sorry I forgot that you're human, that you need time to  _be_  human. That time I left you on the moon I wanted you to see that you could survive without me. I'm sorry I executed it so poorly." He practically choked on his words as they came out, his face softened as he tried to think of how to word it. "I've traveled the universe for over 1200 years and I've lost everyone in one way or another, whether they left.. or died.. I wanted to know you could take care of yourself."

He looked over to Courtney who was watching them talk and reached out in her direction. "I lied when I said you weren't special. Honestly, I wanted you to learn it for yourself, not just rely on me to tell you that you are. Who am I to judge who is special or not? Look at you, so clever.. fighting with whatever means you had and still fighting well!"

He glanced back to Clara, who now had Danny standing behind her, holding her close. "Mr. Pink, the maths teacher. You still teach maths right? I misjudged you. I can see you two are in good hands. Take care of each other for me, will you?"

The doctor took one last glance at each person in the room and turned to leave.

"Doctor! Wait!" Clara called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

She ran forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him the best she could. For once he didn't protest the hug, he simply returned it. "See, what did I tell you? I always knew you were a hugging person." She said, pulling away and smiling up at him. "Don't.. don't be a stranger, Doctor. Okay?"

He nodded and gave her a sad smile. "Of course not. I'll always be here when you need me. Any of you. Just call me."

* * *

 

Standing in the garden, looking through the portal, Missy smirked. She turned to motion one of her workers. "Put this back in her drawer, will you? She's bound to notice it's missing now. After all, I'm not done with these two yet.. "


End file.
